Jodido Cullen
by Robsedbella
Summary: Bella y Edward son vecinos, se odian y viven compitiendo en todo...que pasara cuando uno decida hacer una fiesta? Pasen a leerla, porfa... Futuros LEMMONS


Derecho de Autor: TODA SEMEJANZA QUE SE PAREZCA A LA REALIDAD SERA SOLO PURA COINCIDENCIA. **LA TRAMA ES MIA, POR FAVOR NO COPIAR SIN MI AUTORIZACION. La trama es mia pero los nombres pertenecen a la señora .**

**Espero que lo disfruten, es mi primer fic con Ed&Bells .. Bsitos, Jacke (:**

* * *

BPOV

-Jodido Cullen y su fiesta de fin de año. Quien se cree para querer superarme.- cerré la cortina y llame a Rosalie. .. Rosalie atiende tu teléfono... llamando, llamando.. ash..

-Que pasa Bella, no te das cuenta que estoy ocupada?-Ocupada, como creerle, más que seguro le llamaba a mirarse en el espejo y buscar imperfecciones a su rostro o físico, cual era perfecto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Porque todo en ella era sumamente perfecto, hasta en su forma de ser. Lo único errado en su vida es que sale con el chiflado de mi hermano Emmett. Seeee ni yo lo aguanto por lo infantil que suele ser con sus bromas, no sé cómo lo aguanta ella.

-Bueno quería avisarte que el imbécil de Edward, -mi vecino de al frente- me invito a su fiesta de despedida de fin de año que se dará en su casa. –y el tono de mi voz se fue elevando cada vez más, porque estoy histérica y enojada- y es el mismo día del que organizamos nosotras.

-Me estas jodiendo no?- CLARO QUE NOOO… tenía ganas de gritárselo, le estoy diciendo y ella vuelve a preguntar.

-Y también vaya coincidencia que comienza al mismo horario que la nuestra..No es sorprendente esto? –Tiré la tarjeta dorada con detalles en negros al piso y la patee- me suena a que Emmet tu lindo novio y adorable hermano mío hablo sobre nuestra fiesta con Cullen durante el entrenamiento de béisbol.-coloque el altavoz y deje mi iphone5 sobre la mesada del baño.

-Emmett no nos haría esto.

-Pienso igual, pero dejo de pensar así sabiendo que él es el amigo de Edward y que la bocaza de este habla a por todos. – seguí desvistiéndome lentamente mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua.

-Tienes razón, eso no te lo niego. Ahora lo llamo y lo traigo para casa arrastras de las orejas.

-Como quieras Rose, pero lo de la fiesta hace unos tres meses que lo venimos planeando y la fecha no se mueve de lugar.-fui sentándome en el piso de la bañera, el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos después de un largo día de camita.- Y que su hermanita Alice no venga a poner pretextos porque esta vez sí que me sacara de quicio con sus estúpidos…

-Bella, cálmate.

-Pero Rosalie…-no me dejo seguir quejándome.

-Rosalie nada, mañana hablamos.- y me corto el teléfono.

Me seque una de las manos y agarre el teléfono nuevamente.

Mamá mañana iré a dormir a lo de Rosalie, no estaré en casa por si llegas a llamar. Besos…-mensaje enviado correctamente.

Deje el celular y esta vez antes de cerrar los ojos, utilice el control para poner música en el baño. No tengo un equipo de música en el baño, pero si controles por toda la casa, para ambientar el ambiente. Y todo gracias a mi madre con su aprobación a la tecnología, porque si fuese por mi padre estaríamos viviendo en Forks o cualquier pueblo donde la tecnología sea muy poco renovable.

Extraño a mi madre, hace un mes que no la veo, ella hace viajes turísticos por todos lados en contal de poner la escusa de que es una artista, Renne es una artista en bellas arte y es reconocida mundialmente por sus obras. Una de sus últimas obras fue comprada por el presidente de los Estados Unidos y también en lo que consistió su última colección tuvo éxito en Europa. Ella con sus 38 años o como lo llama ellas, sus 38 primaveras vive en cualquier parte del mundo menos con sus hijos y su esposo. Aunque sus viajes eran menos seguidos cuando con mi hermano éramos más chicos, pero a la edad de 12 años mío y 13 de mi hermano ella hace de su vida un mundo aparte.

Y hablando de la familia, mi padre en todo el día de ayer y hoy no figuro en la casa. Él con sus 37 años es jefe de la policía de Chicago, se parece más que nada a mí en la forma característica de ser, pero en lo físico soy una mezcla de ambos.

Me diferencio de las demás personas en mi forma de ser o lo que ahora soy, porque en un tiempo atrás no era tan así como ahora, pero la vida te enseña a tropezarte y a la vez a ser más fuerte y darte cuenta de la gente que te rodea constantemente, que en mi caso son personas con dinero.

Pero no por eso quiera ser tan agrandada, a fines del año siempre participo en lugares donando dinero, ropa o mercadería para aquellas personas necesitadas.

En cuanto a los lujos lo tengo prácticamente todo, no porque yo pida, sino porque me lo regalan sin mi consentimiento. Es como que tus calificaciones son altas y tus padres todo lo que ganan prácticamente quieren con ello darte los gustos. En el caso de que viva en uno de los barrios más caro de chicago, Hinsdale, no es mi culpa, sino que mi padre teme por la seguridad de que su familia sea amenazada. Y lógicamente no dejemos atrás de que mi casa es una mansión.

-Bella-la voz de mi hermano sonaba por mi habitación.-estas en el baño?

-Sí.-conteste secamente mientras me secaba las piernas con la toalla blanca.- que quieres?

-Que dejes de llenarle la cabeza a tu amiguita Rosalie, porque dijo que me quedaría una semana sin sexo.- me empecé a matar de la risa.-No te rías Isabella -rodé los ojos, odio cuando me llaman de ese modo- es frustrante esto.. Lo sabrás cuando tengas novio.

-Mira estuve dos meses de novia con ese cretino de James, cual fue una pérdida de tiempo, asique no me he perdido de nada.- Salí del baño envuelta en el tohallón.- puedes dejar de arrugar las sabanas y permitirme cambiarme?-me miro con un mohín en la cara y a continuación me tiro una almohada en las piernas. –EMMETT.-Grité.

Y salió corriendo de mi habitación dejando la puerta abierta y encerrándose en la habitación de al frente.

Por eso digo que es infantil mi hermano, solo a él se le ocurre hacer esas boludeces con sus 19 años. Y pensé que maduraría cuando entrase a la universidad, pero fue para peor.

Hace tres días que me enviaron esa tarjeta, va no sé si era para mi hermano o para mí. Claro que Cullen me odiaba. Nunca supe el porqué pero de todos modos yo también lo odiaba a él y su grupito que entre ellas estaba Tanya.

Tanya, la ex capitana del equipo de porrista y digo ex porque se esguinzó en el tobillo hace un par de semanas y estuvo buscando reemplazantes, Jessica fue su reemplazante. Otra más de la lista de Zorras que no aguantaba.

-Entonces que haremos? Porque lo más que seguro es que Jodido Cullen ya tenga a todos en la palma de su mano.- seguí observando la habitación de mi amiga, ella vive en el mismo barrio que yo, solo a cuatro cuadras. –esta afirmado que las porristas y su liga irán sin dudar.

Me rasque la cabeza y me tiré en la cama de Rosalie, sus acolchados dorados se hundieron al sentir mi peso y un olor bonito salía de ello.

-Bella piensa esto, si le arruinamos la fiesta?-sus piernas estaban sobre una banqueta mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía el esmalte de uñas negro.

-No lo sé Rosalie…a menos que…-miré el techo de su habitación. Y me senté de la nada en la cama- si hacemos esto…-acomode la falda de mi pollera de jean-Aunque faltan dos días.

-Nueve de la noche-Corrí la cortina de mi habitación permitiéndonos ver todo lo que pasaba en la casa de al frente. Lógicamente ellos no nos veían a nosotras porque el vidrio del ventanal es como un espejo. –crees que esa mosquita muerta este con él dentro Rosalie?

-No, ellas llegan a mitad de la fiesta.

-Mira a que llega a mitad de la fiesta?-dije con sarcasmo y señale al minicuper rojo que se estacionaba frente a la casa. De la puerta del chofer bajo Jessica con un vestido blanco que parecía un camisón de dormir y del otro lado "La mosquita muerta" que prácticamente se fue desnuda con ese vestido plateado súper ajustado, escotado y corto.

Ni bien piso suelo, un amigo de Edward las recibió a ambas y se entraron en la casona.

-Bueno parece que no tenían nada más que hacer..-dijo mi rose.- Amor! –gritó a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Que pasa conejita?

Busque la ropa en el armario y cuando me doy la vuelta para preguntarle algo a mi amiga, me encuentro con una escena hermosa sobre la puerta de mi habitación.

-ROSE! BUSQUENSE UNA HABITACION.

-créeme que eso aremos-Emmett me saco la lengua burlonamente y se llevo a la rubia de mi amiga agarrándosela por la cintura y sin dejar de besarla.

-Bella vuelvo en una hora…aun falta…Emmett-se empezó a reír.- hasta luego Bells.

Y el portazo de la otra habitación retumbo en la casa. _Bueno bella, nos quedamos solas_. Pensé.

-And in another life…I would be your girl…we keep for our promises…-seguí tarareando la canción de entiendo porque lo hacía, creo que fue por escuchar a Ángela cantando en el horario de la comida.

Saque un vestido strapless rojo del prendedor que lo había comprado en una de las colecciones de Dior junto a los zapatos negros y rojos a par. Fui dejando todo en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba mi amiga.

Fui al baño, moje mi cara y empecé a maquillarla ahí, ya que tenia mejor iluminación que en la habitación. Fui poniendo un básico delineado negro y apenas una sombra un color más oscuro que el de mi piel en tono marrón y por último el alargador de pestañas y rímel.

-Rosalie-golpee la puerta de mi hermano-rose?

-Ya voy.-contestó con unas risitas que se escuchaban de fondo.

Como que si estuviese todo el día, en este caso la noche en la espera de ella. Agarré mi móvil poniéndolo en el medio de mis pechos donde lo sujetaría el brasier y baje las escaleras hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Cerré la puerta con llave por lo que menos me gustaría es que un loco se meta en casa en media noche y si me refiero a loco lo digo a algún pendejo de la fiesta de esta noche.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Una sola vez entre en esta casa cuando vine en búsqueda de mi hermano en un día de lluvia, pero ahora estaba distinto a lo que era en ese entonces. Los muebles estaban corridos dejando una gran sala con una mesa de roble en el medio y luces en el techo, en los costados podías encontrar mesas con la bebida y algún que otra porción de pizza. Todo estaba oscuro y la escalera se hallaba bloqueada por personas al principio y al final con unas cintas como para que nadie invada la privacidad del piso superior.

La música retumbaba en las paredes y el murmullo de gente era insoportable.

Cómodamente me apoyé sobre una pared blanca con una de las piernas sobre esta y la otra recta. Con la mirada fui recorriendo el lugar y a medida que lo hacía fui viendo rostros conocidos y que estaban invitados en mi fiesta esa noche. De la cartera que traía conmigo una cajita. La abrí y en las porciones de pizza disimuladamente fui tirando insectos desde arañas a cucarachas. En todo caso serian inofensivos insectos.

-Fase una cumplida. – dije y le envié un texto a Rose.

Me fui de donde están las mesas y me quede cerca de la puerta de entrada donde estaba más amontonada la gente.

Uno-dos-tres…Y los gritos empezaron..

-"Una araña, una araña!-Irina estaba gritando tirada en el piso sobre un chico.-Ahí una araña…Socorro…-me acerque a la multitud, empezando a empujar a algunos para poder ver mejor la escena.-Mike! Ayúdame..

Jessica estaba amarrada a Mike como que su vida dependiese de él. No sólo eso sino que ella e Irina no se soportaban aunque el muy canalla de Mike salía con ambas chicas a la vez. Según el rumor que recorrió el instituto es que los tres formaron un trió en el cumpleaños de él. Algunos dejaron de verlas como las niñas santas que se vestían como prostitutas, para pasar a ser las zorras del turno mañana.

Tania se acerco y agarro a su hermana del brazo y le ayudo a que se levante. Edward detrás de Tania miraba todo lo que pasaba.

Me di la vuelta cuando mi celular vibro en mi pecho. Alice volvió a poner la música fuerte, pero ya no me interesaba, necesitaba arruinarle la fiesta de una forma u otra, si yaqué tirarle bichos en la comida no hizo a que se enojase remotamente, tendría que utilizar el plan b.

-Bella, hasta que logro encontrarte. ¿Dónde estabas? -Volví en la posición que anteriormente estaba antes de que pasase el alboroto.

-Viendo el espectáculo, alcanzaste ver a la hermana Denali?- agarré del bolso la cajetilla de cigarrillo sólo para encontrarme con un cigarrillo y sin fuego.-tienes fuego?

-Bella, sabes que no fumo. Y no se que es lo que estas haciendo tu con eso.

-Antojos, Sabes que la caja me dura un montón y solo la uso en casos así.-me rasque la cabeza a la vez llevando el pelo que molestaba en mi cara hacia atrás.

-A dónde vas?-pregunto mi amiga cuando me vio de que sin decir nada solo fui caminando hacia la zona este de la casa.

-En busca de fire baby.-le guiñe un ojo.

Traspase una multitud que estaban jugando a las cartas con tequila y cada vez se los notaban más estúpidos y casi desnudos. Sin mirar mi camino casi tropiezo con un cable que se conectaba con uno de los parlantes del equipo. Como que puse mis manos para no llevar la cabeza contra el piso, pero todo se detuvo de un momento a otro.

Unas manos me sujetaron de la cintura evitando la caída contra el piso.

-Parece que te gusta besar al piso, eh? –dicha persona que aun seguía sosteniéndome me susurro en el oído, su aliento impactaba sobre mi piel del cuello produciendo millones de descargas eléctricas.

Gire mi cabeza y odie en el momento que lo hacía, tenía a su perfecta cara enfrente a mí con su sonrisa de costado.

-El piso sabe mejor que vos. Suéltame Cullen-hice un fallido intento de soltarme de su agarre pero él hacia lo contrario.

-Sé lo que quieres- Me quede estática.-y lo que deseas.

-WOOOO-comencé hablar sarcásticamente.- ahora lees mentes?

-Bueno, la tuya si.- sonrió ladinamente y fue aflojando el agarre.

-Como digas Cullen.-me di la vuelta escapando de entre sus brazos y seguí para donde iba anteriormente.

Ahora quien mierda se creía ese pendejo como para querer decir que sabe lo que deseo y esas estupideces, lógico que tendría que seguir ignorándole no puede ser de que del día a la noche cambie de o mejor aun cambiemos de opinión y me permitiese tener un revolcón con él.

Llegue a la cocina refunfuñando; algunas que me miraban pensando que me pasaba en cuanto a los otros que solo se hacían los vivos …_hooo no, ahora tu también lees mente Bella?..._ y decían estupideces como "hola, hermosa" "bonito trasero Swan" . Busque entre el amontonamiento de su lujosa cocina por no quedarnos atrás. Su padre es el mejor cirujano del país y porque no decir que Esme su madre es una diseñadora de interiores y organizadora de eventos, pero ambos eran diferente a sus hijos, muy diferentes en la forma de ser. Ellos no eran agrandados de esas personas que creen llevarse el mundo por delante, ellos son sencillos y muy amables.

-Que buscabas?-salte de golpe con mi corazón latiendo a mil por segundos.

-Es que te gusta asustar a la gente?

-Digamos que sí. Contestaras a mi pregunta?

-Busco fuego. –le mostré mi mano con un cigarrillo-tienes? O solo te manejas con electricidad sin ayuda de una cajetilla de fósforos o un encendedor?

-Quien habla?- Llevó su mano al bolcillo trasero de sus jeans-ten-me tendió un encendedor verde.

Coloque el cigarrillo en mi boca y lo prendí, cuando levanto la vista hacia adelante me encuentro con Tanya -Pelirroja a la vista!-susurré

-Perdón me dijiste algo?-pregunto Edward a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo.

-No, nada.

-Hola Eddieee- canturreo Tanya y como una sanguijuela se prendió de mi vecino.-Te estaba buscando por toda la casa-beso en el cuello-que haces acá?

Bueno la situación me está incomodando chicos, lo siento debo irme. Diría eso, diría… Pero no, Salí calladamente de allí como que si fuese totalmente invisible, pero antes la cara de Cullen decía "AYUDAME"…como no?

-Hermanita. Sabes donde esta Edward?

-Sí, con Tanya en la cocina.- Seguí caminando hasta donde me encontraba media hora antes. Agarré una botella de cerveza que había en una de las mesas y fui tomando mientras de vez en cuando fumaba.

-Bella sabes que eso no te hará bien.

-Rosalie, lo necesito. Esto no funciono por nada en el mundo y ash..!- me rasque la cabeza y tome otro trago de cerveza.

-Tan pronto te rindes? Pensé que habías cambiado. Veía sus labios moverse como si le siguiese escuchando cuando no lo hacía, pero sin soltar la botella y sin dejar de beber de ella. La gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor estando unos más borrachos que otros.

-Me voy con Em. Tú te quedas acá no?

Me agache para coger una de las sillas y acomodarme sobre esta.-Sí. –respondí a secas.

Media hora más tarde.

Comenzó a sonar una de las canciones que más me gustaba de NickiMinaj un remix-sado de ASS, hellogoodmorning y massibe attack , sin dar bolilla a nadie me subí sobre la silla para subirme sobre la mesa y seguir bailando. Sólo quería bailar lo que más me gustaba, en ese lugar donde nadie me chocaría o estorbaría el espacio físico.

Cerré los ojos y deje llevar mi cuerpo al compas de la música. Bueno, me entiendes a cuando me refiero a eso como que no me interesa el que me vean allí y que a la gente no les guste. Aunque esto pasó a ser lo contrario. Los gritos de algunos eran, "miren Swan está bailando" "vamos morocha mueve esas caderas" pero empecé a preocuparme cuando en mitad de la canción todos se callaron como que si algo malo valla a pasar al igual que en las películas.

Abrí mis ojos…Y a quién creen que encontré tras mío sujetándome de las caderas?

Tiré mi cabeza para atrás teniéndolo más cerca, apoyándome sobre su hombro casi.

- Cullen, que sorpresa?-lo dije en tono interrogante - creo que tendré que cambiarte de nombre, después de esta noche me doy cuenta que hago un movimiento y estas a la tente.

Se rio y su cálido aliento chocó en mi rostro. Me di la vuelta ahora teniéndolo de frente pero aún con sus manos en mis caderas. Me moví para abajo meneándome, contorneando su cuerpo con mis manos en cada costado de él.

Fui subiendo lentamente y los chiflidos de los pibes que estaban allí se hacían notar. Edward me envolvió nuevamente pero sus manos fueron a la parte baja de mi cintura y coloco una de sus piernas entre las mías. Nuestros cuerpos casi unidos salvo por la ropa, su agarre fue más fuerte y me pego más en su pecho y embistió su cadera contra mi panza haciéndose notar el bulto creciente que se tenía allí abajo.

-Llámame como quieras, pero esta noche no te iras de entre mis brazos. –Me tiró hacia atrás, llegue a pensar que mi cabeza tocaría el piso pero su agarre continuaba allí.

Una vez arriba, me solté y tal como hacia nicki minaj en el video, lo hice sin vergüenza. Admito estoy jugando con fuego.

Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous  
And it's finally soft, yeah, it's finally solved!  
I don't know, man, guess them ass shots were off!

Me agache hacia adelante como si estuviese por recoger algo del piso y moví mi pelo suelto de un lado al otro, sentía sus manos en mi cintura y mi trasero rosarse con sus caderas y el bulto escondido. Sonreí triunfante sabiendo que yo era la que le producía eso, eran más puntos para mi ego.

Me enderece cuando termino esa pequeña parte de la canción y él paseo sus manos por el contorno de mi cuerpo. Suspire cuando rozó mis pechos. Estaba jugando sucio. Bruscamente me di la vuelta estando de frente y lo rodee bailando y de vez en cuando moviendo mi pelo de un lado al otro.

-Bella!-unas manos tibias y pequeñas me sujetaron de un brazo y me arrastraron de donde estaba.-Edward, te estás aprovechando de ella.- hups, mamá Rosalie Hale estaba cuidando de mi.

-Rosalie suéltame, se lo que hago.-grite y algunos empezaron a gritar "Eso Bella, tu puedes!" –No estoy ebria si es lo que piensas!

Me fulmino con la mirada, se fue sin decir nada. Me sentí mal por hacer esto frente a todos y más a una de mis mejores amigas que me estuvo ayudando en todo momento hasta cuando Eleazer me rompió el corazón de una forma cruel y entre en una depresión.

La gente continuaba callada como que si esperase algo de mí o de alguien, pero haciendo caso omiso baje de la mesa y di los pocos pasos que me alejaba de donde estaba anteriormente.

-Miren a la fracasada y zorra de Swan…!- no, porque a mi…porque a mí me tiene que pasar esto.

Fingí una sonrisa y miré mis pies con mi pelo cayendo mechones hacia abajo. De reojo vi a un costado un vaso lleno de cerveza, lo tome con mi mano izquierda y así como lo agarre lo lleve a mis labios donde apenas trague un poco de ese liquido.

-Asique crees ignorarme no?- levante la vista nuevamente con el vaso tocando mi labio inferior y a continuación todo paso muy rápido.

No sé que me impulso a hacerlo, pero de que estaba harta de ella. Si lo estaba.

-PUTA.-gritó la que en verdad es la zorra, Tanya. Su cara estaba bañada en cerveza y en sus manos tenía el vaso cual le fue arrogado por mí. Me quede parada cerca de la puerta y la gente aun seguía observando todo.

-Aun tienes el valor de decirme eso? -dejando todo atrás y sin darme la vuelta con la decisión de irme a mi casa y escuchar música fuerte junto a un baño de burbujas. Nada más relajante que eso y lograr despejar la mente de la gente basura como con la cual me acababa de cruzar por delante.

Mis pasos eran firme como siempre, sin nada que perder. Mi madre me retaba cuando hacia eso, odiaba el hecho de que yo sea distinta a lo que ella era. Pero es que; como con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a ver las cosas con mis propios ojos y replantearme las, para no cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez.

-Bella! Bella para.-pero era tarde….mi cabeza choco contra algo duro y frio. Y mi cuerpo se balanceo y termine cayendo hacia atrás, mis manos intentaron buscar el piso para sostenerme y conseguir que mis manos hiervan por el cemento raspando mis palmas.

Y fue así como sentí que todo se volvió negro.

* * *

NA: La continuación queda a decisión de ustedes, desde ya gracias (:


End file.
